Knightfall I: Sins of the Father
by JediMaster-Jen
Summary: Ben Skywalker returns to Coruscant after a five-year absence.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Knightfall I: Sins of the Father

**Summary:** Ben Skywalker has returned to Coruscant after a five-year absence.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

/

**Chapter One**

/

**Coruscant**

**Galactic Republic Starfighter Command**

**40 ABY**

/

Five years was a long time to be away from home, and the sight of the city-planet did nothing but cause the occupant of the new blue-and-silver themed, Kuat-engineered Eta-6 Interceptor extreme unease. With skill possessed of only a few pilots in the galaxy, Ben Skywalker set his Starfighter down as gently as a whisper carried upon a flowing breeze.

With a sigh of resignation, Ben pressed a few buttons to shut down the twin-ion engines and open the canopy. He tossed his headset down and pulled himself from the fighter. As soon as his booted feet hit the ground and he turned around, he saw General Wedge Antilles, Chief of Starfighter Command heading in his direction.

Ben had known Wedge Antilles his entire life and he had a great respect for the man, both as his commanding officer and as one of his father's closest friends. But, after a three-day trip from Denon, the last thing Ben wanted was to chat with the older man. All he really wanted was a hot water-based shower, some food and lots of sleep.

"Welcome home," General Antilles greeted as approached.

Ben gave his best tired smile and nodded. "Thanks. Sir."

Wedge laughed softly. "You don't have to call me sir, Ben. I'm not in uniform. I just wanted to come out to greet you."

Ben grabbed his travel duffel and slung it over his shoulders. "Thanks for that. I half expected my…my father. I'm glad it's you instead."

Wedge frowned at that statement as the two walked slowly towards the large command building.

"The Inner Rim wasn't far enough?" Wedge asked knowingly.

Ben glanced sidelong at him and shrugged his tired shoulders. "I don't know. I wish I did. I haven't spoken to him in…nearly three years; not since he showed up on Denon out of the blue to ask me how long I was going to hide from my responsibilities."

"Is that what you were doing?" Wedge questioned as they entered the building.

Ben stopped; gray eyes burning and abruptly leveled a heavy glare at the older man. "No, it wasn't, and it _isn't_. I didn't walk away from her, from _them_. She asked me to leave; practically _ordered_ me to leave. I did what _she_ wanted. I'm tired of apologizing to people for that."

Wedge could do nothing but stare after Ben as he stomped off in the direction of the squadron quarters.

"Ben, wait!" he called out as he jogged to catch up.

Ben stopped and turned around. "Is there more, Sir?"

Wedge took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Ben ran a hand through his dirty, dark blonde hair and sighed. "I know. I'm just…being back here is making me…edgy. Sorry I snapped at you."

Wedge smiled. "Go get a shower, some food and get some sleep. Meditate, maybe. Come find me in the morning and we'll talk if you want to."

Ben nodded gratefully. "Thanks, again."

The two shook hands and went their separate ways.

/

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's icy blue eyes snapped open when he felt the presence of his eldest son on Coruscant for the first time in five years.

"He's home," a voice sounded from behind the seated Jedi.

Luke turned and smiled at his wife. Mara Jade was as beautiful as the day he'd met her twenty-eight years before. She was still all fiery red hair and gleaming green eyes with a temper and passion to match both.

"Yes, he is," Luke acknowledged. "I fear…"

Mara wrapped her arms around Luke's waist in a comforting gesture. "You fear what?"

With eyes closed, Luke replied. "I fear that which brings him home is worse than that which drove him away."

A shiver she couldn't suppress rippled through her body, sending a chill down her spine. She felt Luke wrap her tightly in his arms, trying in vain to warm her from the outside in. As they stood together in silence, neither missed the storm clouds on the horizon in the direction of the Manarai Mountains and hoped it wasn't an omen of things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

/

**Galactic Republic Starfighter Command**

**Bachelor Officer Quarters**

/

The early morning sunlight danced across Ben's bare chest as he stood on the balcony in gentle meditation; hands clasped behind his back. A restless night of sleep had him feeling off balance. But it seemed the harder he tried to focus and center himself, the peace he desired slipped further and further from his grasp.

He felt the presence of someone just outside his door the moment before the chirp alerted him to a visitor. He heaved a big sigh and walked through the main living space to the door. He tapped the activation stud and the door opened to reveal his cousin, thirty-two-year old Jacen Solo.

Ben smiled slightly. "I should have known it would be you."

Jacen stepped forward and grabbed Ben in a tight hug. "It's been too long, cousin. I felt your presence when you entered Coruscanti space yesterday evening."

Ben drew back from the hug and invited Jacen inside his quarters. "I'm sure you weren't the only one. I'm not looking forward to those reunions."

Jacen tossed his cloak across the back of a chair before he sat down and placed his booted right foot across his left thigh.

"I know," Jacen admitted softly. "It's why I came. I wanted to offer to accompany you later when you go home."

Ben smiled from his seat across from Jacen. "Thanks. I appreciate the offer, but…I think I might have to face my father and Mara alone; among other people."

Jacen knew who the _other people_ were. "Have you spoken to either of them since you left?"

Jacen didn't miss the slight clench of Ben's hands. "No, I haven't spoken to Jaden or Kiera at all. I didn't, and I _don't_ care to speak to either of them."

Jacen dropped his foot to the floor and leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs and clasping his fingers. "You realize, of course, that you can't avoid them forever. On Denon, it was easy, but back here…he's your brother, and she's…"

Ben stood and glared at his cousin. "She's _nothing_."

Jacen stood as well and reached out and rested his hands on Ben's shoulders. "She used to mean everything to you. I don't believe that whatever happened between you has erased all of the feelings you had for her."

Ben met Jacen's stare. "Maybe not, but she'd married my brother. That pretty much said it all in regards to how _she_ felt."

Jacen guided his thirty-year-old cousin back to the couch and sat him down. "She thought you were _dead_, Ben, we _all_ did. You vanished from the Force. Teams were sent to search for you for months. What did happen between the two of you when you returned? You and Kiera were so close, and then…"

Ben shrugged. He wanted to tell Jacen the truth; the whole story.

"…and then came the beginning of the end," Ben answered softly.

/

_**Five Years, Nine Months Earlier**_

_**Kiera Umari Residence**_

_**Coruscant**_

/

"_Be careful, Jaden," Kiera Umari spoke into her comlink. _

"_I will, my love," answered Jaden Skywalker, twenty-two-year old son of Luke and Mara Skywalker. _

_Kiera ended the transmission just as there was a knock on her door. She set the comlink down and went to open the door. When she did, she got the shock of a lifetime. Standing before her was a man she hadn't seen in two years; a man she thought gone forever. _

"_Ben?" she gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. _

_Ben Skywalker stood before her, disheveled and looking very tired. "Hi. I…"_

_Kiera didn't let him speak; she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Ben raised weary arms and held her as tightly as he was able. He placed a soft, gentle kiss in her hair and whispered words of comfort. _

"_I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled back and saw the tears careening down her cheeks. "I never…"_

"_Shh," she said, reaching for his face with her hands. "You're here now. That's all that matters. We can…we can talk later."_

_Ben framed her face with his hands. "You're so beautiful; even more so than I remember."_

_Kiera's eyes drifted closed as Ben leaned down and connected their lips in a kiss they both felt deep into their souls. _

_Kiera pulled away after a moment as grasped Ben's hand. She led him from the door and down a hallway to her bedroom. As they walked, Ben missed the holos of Kiera with his brother; missed the rings on her left hand. Missed every clue that should have told him she was no longer his to possess. _

_Ben kissed her again gently as he picked her up and placed her in the center of the large bed. Within moments, clothing was being removed and the two former lovers were reunited in a fiery explosion of passion._

/

"Do you understand now?" Ben asked his cousin. "I woke up the next morning and Kiera was sitting in a chair across from me. She was in tears and she was clutching a holo of my brother; her _husband_. She regretted what happened between us."

Jacen pinned him with his dark, intense gaze. "Did you regret it?"

For a moment, Ben's thoughts drifted to the night three months after he and Kiera had reunited.

/

_Ben was wary as he stepped into the apartment Kiera shared with his brother; her husband. _

"_Why did you call me here?" Ben demanded. _

_He noticed that Kiera seemed sad, and scared. His first impulse was to comfort her, but the feelings of betrayal he had prevented him from moving. _

"_I needed to…there's something I have to tell you," Kiera whispered as her hands drifted down to her abdomen. _

_Ben noticed the action and reached out with his senses. It was then that he felt a third presence in the room. A tiny presence, contained within Kiera. His eyes widened as they met hers. _

"_You're…you're preg…pregnant?" he managed to get out. _

_Tears coursed down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes."_

_Ben turned away from her, his own emotions overwhelming him in that moment. He tried to speak, but no words would come at first. It was only when Kiera spoke again that he found his voice. _

"_I'm sorry, Ben," she said, reaching out to touch his back. _

_He pulled away and turned around. "No. No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I'm sure Jaden's excited."_

_He brushed passed her then, headed for the door when her next words stopped him in his tracks. _

"_Jaden isn't the baby's father," she said softly. "You are, Ben."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

/

Jacen pinned him with his dark, intense gaze. "Did you regret it?"

Ben was snapped from his thoughts by Jacen's hand on his shoulder. He heaved a big sigh and turned around with a tiny smile on his face.

"No," he whispered. "No, I don't. How could I?"

Jacen frowned at that statement. "Why not?"

For five years, Ben had carried the truth with him; known only to two people in the galaxy. Over those years, through countless missions for the Jedi Order, flight missions for the Republic he'd wished there was someone with whom he could share the burden he carried. Now it seemed, there was.

Ben walked back out onto the balcony, his gray eyes squinting against the unrelenting brightness of the rising sun. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come.

Jacen had long suspected there was more to the story of Ben's abrupt departure from Coruscant then what he had been told. Of course, he'd known it had to do with the birth of Kiera and Jaden's son. But he'd assumed it was to simply get away from the woman Ben had loved and the happy life she'd built with his brother and their child.

Now, Jacen could see the truth of the matter. "You're his father, aren't you?"

With tears in his eyes, Ben nodded. "Yes. Jaek is my son, not Jaden's."

/

**The Jedi Temple**

**Skywalker Quarters**

/

"Daddy!" yelled five-year-old Jaek Skywalker as he ran to his father, twenty-seven-year old Jedi Knight, Jaden Skywalker.

Jaden scooped the blonde little boy into his arms. "How's my boy?"

"Good," little Jaek answered. "Papa played with me and teached me…"

"_Taught_ me," Jaden corrected.

Jaek nodded enthusiastically. "That's what I said. Papa teached me to lift a rock."

Jaden laughed as he kissed Jaek's cheek and ruffled his shaggy hair.

/

Luke watched the interaction between his son and grandson with a smile. Jaden was an attentive and involved father; something Luke hadn't always been to his five children.

Malinza and Ben had mostly been raised on Bakura by their mother, Gaeriel, and her husband, Petr Thanas. Ben had only come to live with him and Mara when he was thirteen. Malinza, seventeen years of age then, had remained with her mother and stepfather.

Jaden was Luke's third child and second son, while he was Mara's firstborn. He mostly resembled Mara, with the same green eyes. His red hair had some blonde in it and his Force-sensitivity certainly gave away the fact that he was a Skywalker.

Next had come daughter Eshara, born two years after Jaden. Eshara, at twenty-five years of age, had grown into a lovely young woman with dark hair and his crystal blue eyes. She was involved in politics with her aunt, Leia, as a junior senatorial aide to Senator Ben'Dal of Coruscant.

Last, but not least was the surprise child neither Luke nor Mara had expected. Mara had been nearly five months pregnant when she discovered her pregnancy with their youngest son, Kaelen. He came along nearly eight years after his sister and was the spitting image of Luke; all blonde hair and blue eyes. At seventeen years old, Kaelen was excelling at his Jedi training and Luke and Mara were certain their youngest would one day become a powerful Jedi Knight.

Over the years, as he sought to rebuild the Jedi Order, Luke hadn't always been around for his children. He'd gone from one mission to another for the newly reformed Galactic Republic and his first two children had paid the price of his absence.

His marriage to Malinza and Ben's mother, Gaeriel, had not lasted much beyond Ben's birth. It had been political in nature. Yes, there had been friendship and attraction, but both would later admit that what love did exist between them had been that of two friends and nothing more. A marriage built to unite two worlds in a post-war galaxy hadn't really stood a chance at long-term success.

Malinza and Ben knew their father; which was to say they knew his name and not much else for many years. Short trips to Coruscant with their mother for visits were infrequent at best. As they grew older, the visits became more frequent until Ben decided he wanted to live with his father and stepmother at age thirteen and begin training as a Jedi.

While he'd been much more present in the lives of Jaden, Eshara and Kaelen, Luke had still been too concerned with training the Force-sensitive beings he'd found and much of the burden of raising Jaden and Eshara had fallen on Mara's shoulders. It was not until Kaelen came along that Luke finally decided it was high time he spent his days with his wife and children.

/

"Wow," Jacen finally managed as he sat down on a chair that sat in one corner of the balcony.

Ben nodded. "You're surprised?"

Jacen gaped at his cousin. "Of course I'm surprised!"

Ben leaned back against the railing and folded his arms across his broad chest. "I meant that I kind of always figured you knew the truth and…just didn't say anything."

Jacen took a deep breath. "I knew your sudden departure had to do with Kiera and Jaden, but I had no idea that…why did you leave?"

Ben was prepared for that question.

/

_**Five Years Earlier**_

_**Coruscant Medical Center**_

/

_Ben had been extremely careful to avoid his sister-in-law over the last months of her pregnancy. He'd barely uttered a full sentence to either her or Jaden when they'd crossed paths, which wasn't often. While Kiera spent much of her time in the Senate and Jaden at the Jedi Temple, Ben had thrown himself into his career with the Republic military._

_When he'd been contacted by his younger half-sister Eshara one afternoon to let him know that Kiera had given birth, he'd feigned disinterest. He had told Eshara if he had time, he would go see their new nephew. _

_Now, hours later Ben was walking softly down the sterile halls of the medical facility to the room where he'd been told Kiera was resting. It was the middle of the night and he knew he wasn't likely to run into any family members he didn't wish to see. _

_With sweaty palms and a pounding heart, he stole a quick glance around the semi-open door and was met by a sight more beautiful than he'd ever seen. _

_Reclining in bed, Kiera was nursing the infant boy. He could just make out a small tuft of blonde hair on the tiny head. He must have gasped, because as he was about to back away, Kiera looked up and their eyes met. _

"_Come in," she said softly so as not to interrupt the child's meal. "Come see him."_

_Ben swallowed his fear and entered the room. His eyes were locked onto the baby as he fed. Gingerly, he reached out and ran his fingers over the delicate skin of his cheek. _

_A small tear escaped and made a track down his face. "He's…he's beautiful, Kiera."_

_Kiera couldn't hold back the smile which escaped as she gazed at her son. "Yes, he is, and he looks…he looks so much like his father."_

_Ben knelt closer and managed to catch a glimpse of the boy's eyes as they opened slightly before closing once again. They were gray, just like his own. _

"_Perhaps they'll change as he grows older," Ben offered, though inwardly pleased beyond imagination that his son bore such a resemblance to him. _

_Kiera shook her head gently. "Yes, perhaps."_

"_What have you named him?" Ben questioned as he took a seat in the chair by Kiera's bedside. _

_A wistful smile crossed her face as she answered. "Jaek. I chose Jaek."_

_If Ben was surprised by her choice of name for their son, he didn't show it. Years before, when she and Ben had been a young couple in love, they had spent an entire day thinking up names for the dozen children they were one day going to have. Jaek had been the first boy's name Ben had decided he liked. _

"_Thank you," he told her. "Does…does Jaden…?"_

"_Are you asking me if my husband knows I bore his brother's son?" she questioned. "If you are, then the answer is no. He knows nothing. As far as Jaden will ever know, this child is his."_

_Ben locked eyes with her. "It won't stay that way, Kiera. You…we can't hope to hide this forever. Secrets like this have a way of coming out."_

_Kiera pulled the infant to her shoulder to burp him as she glared at Ben. "As long as you keep your mouth shut, Jaden will never know anything."_

_Ben stood and crossed his arms. "Suppose I want to claim my son, Kiera?"_

_She shook her head. "I won't allow it."_

_He chuckled. "You won't allow it? How could you possibly hope to stop me?"_

_Unconsciously, she held Jaek a bit tighter as the boy let out a loud burp. She cradled her son close and spoke once more. _

"_I won't have to stop you," she revealed. "You won't be here. You have to leave, Ben. If you're here, in the same place, around the baby, Jaden will…"_

"_Jaden will what?" Ben exploded. "Find out that his wife is a lying, cheating little…"_

"_Enough!" Kiera yelled back. "You have to go! I don't want you here!"_

_Before anymore yelling could take place, a healer came into the room and instructed both adults to lower their voices or the baby would be taken back to the nursery. _

"_My apologies," Ben said in a lowered tone._

_Kiera echoed Ben's words as the healer left the room. _

_There were tears in her eyes. "You can't be his father, Ben. We made a mistake, but…this beautiful little baby shouldn't have to pay for it."_

_For once in a long time, Ben agreed with her. "Fine. I'll…General Antilles mentioned a posting on Denon. I'll be gone by morning."_

_He turned on his heel and headed for the door but her voice stopped him. "Would you…do you want to hold him once, before you go?"_

_Without turning around, Ben answered. "No."_

_He swept from the room without so much as a glance back at the woman he loved the child they'd created. As he walked down the hallway, with tears raining down tanned cheeks, he realized in an instant he hated her now as much, maybe more than he loved her; with the fire of a thousand suns._

_The next morning, just hours later, Ben had been transferred to Denon, not to return to Coruscant for five years._

/

"So, there you go, that's why I left," Ben said. "She wanted it that way. There was no way I was ever going to be _allowed_ to be a father to my own son and there was no way in all nine Corellian hells was I going to let him grow up calling me uncle. So, I left."

"I never figured you for a coward," Jacen finally said after several long moments.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked, anger setting in.

Jacen stood. "You heard me. I called you a coward. The Ben Skywalker I knew would never have just walked away from his own child. You, the rebel of the family, the brash one. You never let anyone tell you what to do."

Ben ran frustrated hands though his shaggy hair. "I know. I just…the morning I left, Wedge saw me off. He asked me what the deal was, and I…"

"He knows?" Jacen asked, surprised.

Ben nodded. "Yes and no. He knows it was because of Kiera I was leaving. He knows she asked, _ordered_ me to leave so she and Jaden could live their happy life together without me in the way. He doesn't know that Jaek is mine."

"What are you going to do now?" Jacen wanted to know.

Ben laughed and spread out his arms. "I have no idea."

Jacen once again pulled his cousin into a hug. "Whatever you do, think first. Don't run off and be all impulsive like you usually are. Come talk to me if it helps. Talk to your father."

Ben only nodded, he didn't answer. He then watched Jacen leave his quarters. With a deep, cleansing breath, he headed for the fresher. Whatever he did, the _first_ thing he was going to do was take a shower and get dressed for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

/

**Orowood Tower**

/

Dressed casually in black boots, pants, and a light blue shirt and with his lightsaber dangling from his belt, Ben had just landed his speeder on the Skywalker's personal landing pad. He took a deep breath as he climbed from the speeder and headed to the lifts that would carry him to the thirty-fifth floor and the spacious apartment where his father and stepmother lived.

The ride in the lift was short and when he exited, Ben made the left-hand turn and was quickly standing in front of the apartment. He took a deep breath and reached out to touch the wall plate to announce his arrival.

It was only moments later when the door slid open and Ben was staring at his seventeen-year-old half-brother Kaelen.

"Ben! Dad, he's here!" Kaelen yelled as he reached out and gave his elder brother a tight hug.

Ben laughed as he hugged the teenager back. "Good to see you, kid."

Kaelen grinned as he let go. "Yeah, you too. It's been way too long."

"Yes, it certainly has," a new voice joined in.

Kaelen saw his brother stiffen just a bit when their father stepped into the foyer where they were standing. Ben stepped around Kaelen and took a few steps toward his father.

"Hi, Dad," he said softly.

Luke Skywalker, fifty-nine years old with graying hair and brilliant icy-blue eyes surprised his son when he reached out and pulled Ben into a tender hug.

"It's good to have you home," Luke told his eldest son.

Ben didn't know exactly what he'd expected, but a warm welcome from his father hadn't been it. Scorn, disdain, loathing; all of those came to mind as likely reactions.

"I wasn't sure you'd feel that way," Ben said as he pulled back from the hug. "Not after our conversation three years ago on Denon."

Luke felt intense guilt over the things he'd said to his son. "I regret that conversation."

"Do you?" Ben questioned. "Seemed like you meant every word."

"Hey, you two, not now," a voice sounded from behind them.

Both men turned to face the lady of the manor; Mara Jade-Skywalker. She was smiling. Her brilliant red hair was flowing freely around her shoulders and her green eyes were shining brightly.

"Hi, Mara," Ben said as he pushed past his father to hug his stepmother. "Good to see you again."

Mara pulled back and took stock of her stepson. Ben was taller than both she and his father; a genetic gift from his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. He had a smile on his face, but Mara could see it did not reach his eyes.

"Come on into the kitchen with me," Mara said as she grasped Ben's hand in her own. "I've been slaving away."

Ben eagerly followed Mara into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised when he saw his half-sister, Eshara.

"Hey, kiddo," he said as he hugged her.

"Missed you, big brother," the twenty-five-year old young woman told him. "You've been gone way too long."

Ben smiled as he looked around the kitchen. It hadn't changed in the five years he'd been gone. But Ben knew better than to believe Mara when she said she'd been slaving away.

"What are you making, Shara?"

Mara laughed. "Couldn't fool you, could I?"

Ben chuckled as he sat down. "Ah, no. I know you don't cook."

"I'm making nerf steak sandwiches with melted jerba cheese, grilled Ojomian onions, and Felucian glasscap mushrooms," she rattled off. "Oh, and a whiskey-based dipping sauce."

"Wow, my sister the chef," Ben teased. "Corellian whiskey?"

Mara scoffed. "You think Han would let any other kind pass through the door?"

The three continued to chat until Ben heard more people enter the apartment. He immediately recognized the voices of his brother Jaden and sister-in-law Kiera. Then he heard the small voice of a child.

The moment he'd dreaded for five years had arrived.

/

**Mos Eisley**

**Chalmun's Cantina**

**Tatooine**

/

The people of Mos Eisley had learned long ago to avoid the hooded man with the haunting, icy blue eyes. His face was nearly always covered, and when it wasn't, a nasty-looking scar which ran the length of the left side of his face from hairline to chin was visible.

He tended to scowl at people who got too close and he rarely spoke more than a few words to anyone.

"Give me a Corellian Reserve," he ordered at the bar, already eying his usual space in the back of the cantina.

Once he was handed his drink, he walked to his favorite table and sat down with his back to the wall.

"You must stop glowering at everyone, my young friend," an old man said as he slipped into a seat across from the man.

"What do you want, Banai?" the man barked, unhappy to have had his solitude interrupted.

Kitster Banai, who had lived nearly his entire life on Tatooine; a third of that as a slave was now a man of eight-one years. His dark hair had long ago gone gray and he'd lost more than a step over the years.

"I come only to keep you company," he told the younger man.

"You've been keeping me company for the past fourteen years," the man said softly, a friendliness in his tone that belied his rougher demeanor. "What gives?"

Kitster was a bit taken aback. His thirty-year-old friend had never asked the question before.

He shrugged. "You remind me of an old…an old friend."

The man took another sip of his brandy before setting the glass down. "Yeah? This old friend have a name?"

Kitster looked up and stared at the younger man. He'd noticed the resemblance more than once since he'd met the man as a teenager. Often he'd wondered if there was a chance the young man was a relation of his old friend, or if he was merely seeing what he wanted to see. Now, he may find out.

"His name was Anakin," Kitster said softly, lost in memories of his lost friend. "Anakin Skywalker."

The young man choked on his next sip of brandy. He coughed and when his throat was finally cleared, he shook his head.

"Sorry, I thought…I thought you said Anakin Skywalker," he said.

Kitster nodded. "I did. We both grew up here on Tatooine; both slaves. He was my best friend. When he was ten, he was…"

"…rescued from that slavery by a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn," the young man finished. "Skywalker was taken away and became a Jedi."

Kitster's eyes filled with tears. "Then he died in the Clone Wars."

"What?" he questioned. "No, he didn't. Anakin Skywalker lived beyond the war."

"How do you know that?" Kitster demanded. "All of the reports said that…"

"That he was killed on a mission with Obi-Wan Kenobi just before the rise of the Empire," he said. "Yeah, I know what the records say. They're wrong."

"Tell me how you know that, boy," Kitster ordered.

Downing the last of his brandy, the man nodded. Surprising Kitster, he stood and removed his cloak. When he did, a lightsaber was revealed dangling from the belt at his waist. He sat back down and spoke.

"I've never told anyone here my name," he began. "At least, not my real name. But, I think maybe you deserve to know the truth. You've been a good friend to me, Ban…Kitster."

"What _is_ your real name?"

"Let me give you a little back story first," he said. "Fourteen years ago, when I first came here, I'd…I was a Jedi. I'd been injured, badly, on a mission and my friends and my family all thought, _still_ think that I am dead. All but one, anyway."

Kitster's eyes widened in shock. "A Jedi?"

The man smiled and nodded, and Kitster knew. When he saw that smile, he knew he'd been right.

"You're related to him, aren't you?" he questioned. "You're related to Anakin Skywalker."

With a deep breath, the man nodded.

"Yes, I am," he revealed, holding his hand out to Kitster. "I'm his grandson. My name is Anakin Solo."


End file.
